thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Image Policy
This the official The Pioneer Trail wiki Image policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images & Gallery Guidelines 1.) All images should be .png format and on the odd occasion .gif if you need to show an animation that has been used with The Pioneer Trail 2.) All Images should normally come from official sources and can be uploaded. To be considered a part of the site they must be part of the The Pioneer Trail game. 3.) Most of the images for this site will be copyrighted by Zynga and provided use under the Fair use rules. 4.) All images on The Pioneer Trail Wiki must be categorized and copyright info provided. 5.)The images can be access via the images area on the right hand side of post pages. There you can click on the latest image or click view all. When creating / working on a page you can use the add photo button and from there you can search the images. 6.) Any user that uploads pictures and or .gifs for use on their personal page will find that after inactivity for 2 months that picture or .gif can & will be deleted. 7.) Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on a user page or in the articles) within 2 days of that picture or .gif being uploaded can & will be deleted. The exception for this is if it is an official image and waiting for the page/s to be created. 8.) When uploading a newer version of an image , the new version needs to be a higher quality or more detailed. 9.) All Images need to meet all the The Pioneer Trail Policies. Breach of any of these policies may result in not only the image being removed but user being blocked in accordance with The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Blocking Policy. Using Images *'Picture Sizes' will be set out in the Layout Guide. Please stick to these policies so we can maintain a uniform style across the whole wiki. Each type of page will have a standard layout for that page. For example all Goal pages will have the same layout, Buildings will have the same layout etc. The main image for a page will be the Page_Name-icon.png (replace the Page Name with the actual name of the page) *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the Zynga, may be used on pages as an general rule. However we will allow other sources such as other websites etc if needed. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain story. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two (such as 41 if you're looking for an image for the page Level 41). *Whilst we permit fan images to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any other page. We only use official images for Pages. *'Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning.' *Only upload images you intend to use. If an image is part of the game we will allow the image to remain while waiting for the page too be created. *Do not mark images as your own. Zynga sources technically own all images from The Pioneer Trail and all other Zynga-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Because images are set to different sizes on a page, they may differ. Please see Layout Guide for further details. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a different image instead. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the developers and/or Zynga. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Uploading poor images will result in a Marked for deletion tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Building 49.jpg, when the use of the image is to Show the Barn building This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be rename. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with Zynga and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the screen shots. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with Zynga etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with the the tag. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are General, Screenshot, XML files, or other websites which are covered under the Fair Use rule. This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used (See notice below.), Zynga Legal Notice Legal Notices You must include all copyright, trademark and other markings as appropriate. Please include the following notice: “Trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Game content and materials © Zynga Inc. All rights reserved." Reuploads In General Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using . Any user is welcome to add the or (make sure for speedydelete it meets that requirement see Candidates for speedy deletion) tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. See Also All instances of failing to follow Bleach wiki's policies are located here: * The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Policy Violations Navigation Category:Policy